A Future In Wonderland
by Kriips98
Summary: What if Alice decided to stay in Wonderland? What would happen?  My version of Alice: Madness Returns ending.
1. Defeat and Thoughts

**Authors notes: **This is my first fanfiction. Reviewing would be greatly appreceated. :)

Pairing: Alice x Cheshire

Rating: T just to be safe.

Summary: What if Alice decided to stay in Wonderland? What would happen? My version of Alice: Madness Returns ending.

Disclaimer:** I do not own **Alice: Madness Returns or American Mc'gees Alice. If I did, you would see Chesh and Alice together.

Remember to Review~! :)

PS - This is not a oneshot, I plan on making this longer.

_blalblalalbalvlall_ - Thinking

It was done. Bumby has been defeated and sent to hell with that wretched train. Wonderland is restored back to it's peaceful state. All Alice could do now, was to hope it would stay this way.

Said girl looked around her. The train station was falling apart and she had to escape. Snapping out of her thoughs, she rushed out of the blasted train station.

Nearly falling with the station, Alice found herself in a clearing with a fountain next to it. The fountain was a pearlwhite and the clearing had tons of flowers, green grass and was overall calm enough to rest in. She was still clutching her Vorpal Blade just incase, if anyone dared to hurt her or her friends.

„Well done Alice, you have saved Wonderland from the Infernal Train" said a smooth voice.

That voice belonged to her best friend, the one who always guided her. The one who never failed to make her secretly happy. The Cheshire Cat.

„Exuse me Cat, I'm not in the mood for riddles."

„That is not what I'm here for, Alice."

„Well, what's your purpose here Chesh?"

„I'm here to c- Did you just call me Chesh?"

„Yes, I did, You don't like it?"

„I have nothing against it Alice." She headed to the fountain to clean up her wounds.

They hurt. The pain reminded her what she had to live through. The fire, then getting dragged to the asylum and then reaching the orphanage.

_Atleast it's over, I have reached a decision..._

Alice continued to clean her wounds . A comfortable silence was between the two.

„Hey Chesh, come here."

The Cat walked up to face Alice. She motioned for him to lay down on the grass. He did and she lied next to him. The girl breathed in deeply and exhailed. You could tell she had alt on her mind. Absentmindedly she stroked Cheshires fur, making him purr with happiness.

„Chesh..Is it possible for me to stay in Wonderland..Forever?"

The Cat looked at her face and sat up.

„I though you wanted to be sane Alice; To live a normal life and return to London."

„I don't, I have nothing there. No friends, no home. I don't have nothing to return to in London.I've grown to..to..love Wonderland."

„Then, if that is what you want, then your body and mind must be both here. You have to merge with your body in Wonderland."

„And how do I do that?"

„Quite frankly, I don't know Alice."

„...Then let's go find Caterpillar."

„Very well."

And so the pair headed put to find Caterpillar. Little did they know, what adventures would wait for them.

Quite short, exuse me for that, but I hope you still enjoyed. :)


	2. Seeking out Caterpillar

Authors Note:

Thanks to Elisamadness, I am continuing this story!

Elisamadness, the next chapter will be dedicated to you, just tell me, What kind of chapter. Fluffy, creepy etc...

**Hope you enjoy! =)**

„Cheshire?" Asked Alice. They were walking through a dark section of the woods and there was nothing to chase the boredom away.

„Yes, Alice?" replied the cat walking beside her. At first the young woman didn't reply, so he nudged her.

„Ah, sorry Cheshire, I know it doesn't sound like me, but I am quite bored." She looked at him.

„Well, why don't you tell me about your time in the asylum?"

„I'd rather not. "

„If you decide to tell, I'm all ears."

„Cheshire, what are you? You are certainly not an ordinary cat."

„You're right, I'm not, I am whatever you wish me to be. I am merely a creature in Wonderland and you have the power to change me in to whatever you'd like."

„Ah...Would you be mad, if I wished you into a dog?"

She chuckled. He'd never heard a chuckle so adorable_! Alice should laugh more_, he though.

„A bit, but all anger dissapears quickly."

After what seemed like an hour, the couple reached a rocky area. On top of a large mountain, was Caterpillar, resting with ease.

Alice looked around. It was like a rocky area in a desert. The desert sand was sluggish and didn't look dangerous from the surface. But she knew better. Under it was the Cave of Mistery. It was very easy to get lost there. So they had to be careful with their step and find a safe path to the mountain. Thankfully the mountain already had stairs carved into them, but getting across the sand was another story.

Alice took a timid step forward and stepped into a stable surface in the sand. And another. Then another. And so, she got to the carved path in the mountain. Cheshire leapt gracefully and got there faster than Alice.

„Alice, is that you?" boomed Caterpillar. So he noticed, muttered Alice.

They climbed up the long stairs. _Who made these stairs so long!_ Asked Alice herself, mentally of course. Panting, Alice looked at Caterpillar. He seemed to enjoy his view to the desert.

„Hello to you too Caterpillar." Said Alice, recovering her breath.

„I suspect you have questions."

„Right, i'll be blunt. I wish to stay in Wonderland. Forever. Is there any way to make this happen?"

Caterpillar looked at Alice with great suprise evident on his face. He wanted to ask but Cheshire shook his head. He knew Alice would like to get ir done with.

„Ah."

„Is there a possibility?"

„Yes. First you have to make a potion from Cauly flowers, Bitterroot,Rose water and Vilethorn. Then drink it. You will be taken to the real world. Once there, you must bring your body here. You see, you are only in Wonderland with your mind and spirit. To make it permanent, you must fuse your body and spirit together here. "

„Where can I find the ingredients?"

„I would suggest starting to look from Hatters domain. (Let's pretend he isn't evil and still alive)"

Alice nodded her head and started to take off, until Caterpillars voice stopped her.

„Alice, there's a risk you fail to bring your body here. If you fail, you will be trapped in reality. Forever."

Alice smirked confidently and replied: „I'll take a risk."


	3. A night to remember

Authors Note –

This chapter is dedicated to Elisamadness! She wanted me to write some romance. So I hope I nail it for you! I didn't want to make a very romancey moment here. It's more fluffy. But I promise you, there will be many more romantic moments in this story!

Pairing: Alice x Cheshire

Rating: T just to be safe.

Sunmmary: The same :D

I do not own Alice. If I did, I would try to braid her hair xD

Remember to review~!

_Blablyalal_ – Thinking

This chapter contains some battlescenes , so I hope I describe then nicely. And I made this chapter longer, since the others are quite short.

**Hope you enjoy! =)**

Cheshire was perched on a tree above Alice. It had been a long day, so the girl was tired. When they had stopped and sat down, she was already asleep. He decided to take watch. You never know what dangers lurk around in the darkeness.

He looked at her_. A pleasent sight_...Thought Cheshire.

_Alice has grown to a lovley young woman, has she not? But it still doesn not explain ,why I harbor such feelings for her. Love is such a complicated thing. _Such were the thoughts of the Cat.

He waited for the night to fade away and for Alice to wake up. It didn't take alot of time.

„Morning Cheshire!" said Alice, yawning and stretching. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up, brushing her apron from the dirt.

„Morning."

She signaled him to come next to her and start walking. They didn't have alot to walk anymore, but getting to their first destination, mean't better chances of getting Cauly flowers.

Alice waited for Cheshire and started walking. Since, again, there was nothing to do, they chatted about everything that sprung to their mind.

After walking for 30 minutes, they were infront of a rather large cave. Alice nodded at Cheshire and bravely walked in. She couldn't see much, but did manage to find the right flower.

The danger about getting Cauly flowers, was that if you cut them at a wrong angle, they would spray their poisin on you. If you get poisoned, death follows.

Luckily, Alice had expirience in that, so cutting them was a piece of cake. But getting Vilethorn and Bitterroot was a whole different story.

She approached the flowers and the Vorpal Blade faded into her hand. Kneeling in front if them, she carefully studied the flower with her fingers, before cutting it.

Alice gently picked the flower up from the ground and exited the cave. Chehire waited outside. She went up to him and took a pouch from her pocket. Then put the flower in it and tied it around the Cat's neck.

Then suddenly, a couple of Incidious Ruins appeared from the mud on the ground. They didn't notice the slime in it.

„What! I thought they were all dead with Bumby!" shouted Alice. She clutched her Blade and swiftly attacked one.

She dodged an attack and rushed to attack another Ruin, that was about to stike Cheshire. Cheshire only grinned wider. „I could have taken care of myself, Alice. Don't feel the need to protect me."

Alice smirked and pulled out her trusty Pepper Grinder. She hit a couple, before attacking again with her Vorpal Blade. Teleporting out of the way, she swung her knife with dangerous grace_. 2 down, 4 to go._

She moved out of the way, before one of them got a chance to hit her. And leapt into the air, making two of the Ruins collide into eachother.

Meanwhile, Cheshire was dealing with two. He pounced at them with his claws, tearing their faces off. He saw Alice busy attacking one and saw one charge from behind her back. He wasn't fast enough. Alice got hit in the back.

She finished killing the one infront of her, before killing the Ruin behind her. That was all of the monsters.

Alice fell to her knees. The wound on her back was quite deep and large. She cursed from the pain.

It bled heavily and Cheshire took action immedietly. He stood up, transforming into a, well...humanoid looking thing.

The woman looked at him, gaping. No longer was he a cat, but a human looking creature. On top of his hair, which was jet black, were the same ears with the hoop. He still had those charming golden eyes. But no wide grin. Only a worried frown.

His body was the same colour as his mangy fur. The pattern was still there. No longer had he paws, but normal human hands. His fingernails were quite long. His legs were long and skinny. Thankfully he had pants on but he didn't have a shirt. Alice blushed for looking at his well defined chest.

„Alice, get up, were walking outta here." Cheshire took Alice into his arms, bridal-style.

She blushed tomato red at the contact. Said woman looked at his eyes. Full of determanation.

„Chesh..." He looked at her. „Why didn't you tell me before?" There wasn't much explaining in Wonderland. Maybe because it was Alice's world and she understood. Hence, she wasn't asking Cheshire how or when.

„Some things are good to keep secret." He looked stern. _No use asking._

Cheshire put Alice down on the ground and looked at her wound. It was still bleeding. He insturcted Alice to take off the top of her dress.

She slapped him.

„Are you crazy? Never!"

That slap was quite strong. He chuckled at her antics and tore off her apron. She blushed.

„Now. Let's find a suitable place." Alice pointed to a tree. It was large enough to cover them. Cheshire wanted to pick her up, but she pushed him away.

„Conserve your energy." Was all she said.

They walked under the tree. Lucky for them, it just started raining. Alice got to her knees.

„Do what you must do." said Alice, wanting to get rid of the wound.

„This may suprise you." Was all that Cheshire said, before he licked the wound with his tongue.

Alice flinched back. It wasn't disturbing, but it just suprised her. She also knew, that his saliva heals wounds.

„Stay still Alice."

This grooming..it stirred up new feelings within Alice. Whatever it is, she liked it. It made her feel happy.

Cheshire ripped the apron and made a makeshift bandage. It would suffice, but not for long. When she finished making the potion, she was going to need professional medicine.

„There, all done."

Alice turned around and looked at him.

„Than-Thank you."

He grinned at her. Then noticed the darkness. It was night.

„Let's call it a day, what do you say?" She giggled.

Alice took another pouch from her pocket. It contained bisquits and cookies. She took a cookie and offered one to Cheshire. He accepted it politley and took a bite.

They soon got comfy. But the night chill overtook Alice and she had to cuddle up to Cheshire, who laid his hand on her.

„Cheshire.." rolled off her tongue. Her hearth was pounding. She hadn't been this close to anyone! He looked at her with gentle eyes.

He then turned back to the stars. Looking at them felt magical, to him atleast.

Alice felt an urge, to make a move on Cheshire. She didn't know why, but did it anyway.

She laid her head on his chest. He looked at her with suprise.

„What?" asked a happy Alice. She asked something later too. „Can I..Can I touch your ears?"

He nodded and her hands moved up to his ears. They started rubbing, scratching, caressing in all the right places. His chest soon started vibrating. Cheshire was purring!

And so, they ended their day like this. Cheshire sensed Alice was sleepy and kissed her head and cheeck.

Alice smiled and hugged him tightly.

„Good night Alice."


	4. Confortations

Authors Note:

Thank you Elisamadness! You have been very nice to me and this story. :D

And thank you Alexisamidnightrunner Did I write it right? :P) For favoriting this story.

*Offers cookies to Alex and Elisa* And there's more romance in this story for Elisa! :D

Pairing: Alice x Cheshire

Rating: T just to be safe ;D

Summary: The same :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice. :'C

**Enjoy! :D**

The sun's ray's found their way through the forest, to the sleeping couple.

Alice's eyes started opening, but her mind was still hazy. She stirred and opened her eyes completly. Then she noted, that there was something on her chest and turned her face to her chest. It was Cheshires head. His ears twiteched slighty and then he woke up. He looked at her and grinned.

„C-Cheshire..M-May..you come o-off of me..?" stuttered Alice. She usually doesn't, but when in such contact with the person you like, wouldn't you stutter?

He noticed their position and quickly got off her. „S-Sorry Alice..."

She smiled and got up. He followed.

„Where to now?"

Alice closed her eyes and listened to the wind. Whenever she was lost, it seemed to breeze past her and whisper the way into her ear.

Then she pointed to a flat ground in the distance.

„The field of Sun?" The field of Sun was a peaceful place. It was where you could let go of your owrries and enjoy life a bit. But if you stay there for too long or don't reclaim your worries, the evil Nymphs appear. They try to make you forget your worries and then stip you from your boydy. They devour it and leave your sould to wander.

„Yes, that is where we can find Bitterroot."

They walked off to the field. As they walked, they felt their worries drift away. But htey knew better, they can't drift.

A nymph appeared before them. Her white hair flowed around them and her bigh white eyes seemed innocent. But they weren't.

„Come, come be forever happy Alice and Cheshire!" said the Nymph. She took Alice's hand but it flinched back.

„No, now let us pass." She kept walking and looked behind him. Cheshire was mesmerized by the nypmh and she was calling her sisters.

He didn't move even when she called him.

Alice ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Even then, no reply.

„Cheshire! Snap out of it!"

She fowned and slapped him. He flinched but still didn't snap out of it. Out of desperation, Alice grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his. His eyes snapped to her closed eyes and kissed back with equal pressure.

As they parted, Alice stuttered out an apology and took his hand, just to make sure.

„W-we s-sould keep w-walking...A-and keep looking for Bitterroot..." Alice mentally cursed herself for stuttering so much.

After looking for an hour, there wasn't any Bitterroot. Alice looked everywhere. Nop, not a single piece. She sat down and waited for Cheshire.

Alice saw him in the distance. She smiled when he approached her and took a piece of Bitterroot from his pocket.

„Chesire! You found some!"

He nodded and put the piece in his pouch. Alice tugged him towards her and hugged them tigtly, the sun setting behind them.


	5. Poison, Poison, Poison

Authors Note –

AHHH! I've been terribly inactive lately. Sorry!

Anyways, I plan on finishing this story in 2-3 weeks, so keep an eye out for that!

I would like to thank everybody for favoriting this story and Elisamaddness for supporting me!  
>*bows* I feel so special *happy tears* Haha, just kidding ;P Or am I?<p>

Pairing: Alice x Cheshire

Rating: T just to be safe ;D

Summary: The same :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice. :'C

Extra note – This chapter is like a ''flashback''. Erm.. Yeah, So_ blabltr_ is in the flashback time/thingy etc…  
>I hope you understand xD I don't make much sense…<p>

**Enjoy! :D**

She did not sleep that night. The events of the evening wired her to the walls, so to speak.

Alice sat behind the tree, hands closed around Cheshire's limp body. He was breathing, thank the March Hare. He had been poisoned, but thankfully for his blood, the venom dissapeared in his veins. But that venom was strong, so strong, even if it evaporates very quickly, it still makes you sick. Alice had no idea, if he would live through the night.  
>The woman almost cried at the memory of the evening, how she almost lost her best friend, maybe even lover...<p>

„_Is this the place, where we can get Vilethorn Chessy?_" _asked Alice. They were both in a lush, green forest. But in a special section of the forest. There was a certain tree you need, to get Vilethorn. You search for it in the leaves of the tree. _

_This was an easy task for Cheshire. He spent most of his time hanging in trees._

_But looking for it, was difficult. It was located in a poisonous tree, in the leaves. It was hard to tell, if it was the Vilethorn or just a long leaf._

„_Yes, i'm certain it is Alice!" he said confidently, jumping branch to branch. _

„_Very graceful.." muttered Alice. She stood under the tree for a few seconds, but decided to sit on the base of the large tree.  
>She also made up her mind about eating. She hadn't eaten for 2 days, and that is not a healthy lifestyle.<br>Her apron or what was left of it anyways, contained food and she took a bite of her favorite bisquit. „I wonder if that wound on my back is healed yet..."  
><em> 

_After eating, she took a little walk to the little stream next to the large tree. It wasn't the biggest, but it would do for her needs._

_Alice kneeled to the stream and took a handful of water. She opened her mouth and let the cool liquid flow down her dry throat. Then did it again. And again. Until her throat was no longer dry.  
><em> 

_She sighted and walked back to the tree.  
>„Chessy!" Shouted Alice, in hopes of her friend hearing her call, „Are you done?"<br>Said woman got to the tree, but what was infront of her was a horrible scene._

_Cheshire's numb body was bloody and full of cuts. In his hand, firmly grasped was the Vilethorn. His dry, crusted lips were also bloody.  
>He looked so hurt, so fragile, like a broken toy.. <em>

_Alice had no other thought, except to save Cheshire. She rushed to his side and shook him. As he would wake up from doing that._

„_Cheshire, Cheshire, wake up! Wake up! Cheshire! CHESHIRE!"_

_A small cry escaped her lips and immedietly, she took action, knowing what to do. The woman managed to drag him to the stream. How, I do not know, for Cheshire was much heavier than her. _

_Once there, Alice ripped out another piece of her dress.  
>„N-No Alice! First clean the wounds!"<em>

_She took a deep breath and quickly worked on cleaning his wounds from any leftover poison. _

„_Now..wrap the wounds up..."  
>Alice ripped the piece of cloth into smaller pieces and tied up his more serious worked quickly, stopping the blood.<em>

_Tears flowed from her eyes, making her vision blurry, but she kept going. She needed to, for Cheshire._

And here we are. We see Alice holding Cheshire so dearly.

„Cheshire, Cheshire..This is all my fault, I'm so sorry.."  
>Tears sprung form her eyes, but she promised not to cry anymore, it wouldn't help. Instead, Alice kissed his head, his ears, his forehead. Then his nose and eyes. Finally, she looked at his lips. Biting her own, she pushed her lips to his, feeling light and dizzy.<p> 


	6. The flash of Red

Authors Note –

Hey y'all! I haven't been updating much, but I'll finish this story for sure! I'm eating my salad right now, so i'm in a good mood, maybe i'll write more romance scenes?

Anyways, THANK YOU ELISAMADDNESS! You have been supporting this story and me, your reviews motivate me to keep writing this story. So thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!  
>Everybody who review, thank you so much! I just wanna hug ya and then bake some cookies for you!<p>

And to all of those, who have added this story to your favorites and story alerts, thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me!

Pairing: Alice x Cheshire

Rating: T just to be safe.

Summary: What if Alice decided to stay in Wonderland? What would happen? My version of Alice: Madness Returns ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice: Madness Returns or American Mc'gees Alice. If I did, I would be living in Hatter's domaint, arrange tea parties and eat bisquits and... Okay, i'm getting carried away here!

**Enjoy!**

The night was nearly over. In about an hour, the sun would starts rising and Cheshire would live. That was, if he would get through an hour.

Ever since he went unconsious, Alice had been watching over him, never leaving him alone. She was terrified, when he died, she would be alone. And Alice never liked that feeling.  
>She didn't sleep, she didn't move, she just lay next to him, stroking his face.<p>

„Cheshire..." came out of Alice's mouth. Often times, when he was asleep, she would mutter his hame, liking how it sounded and rolled off her tonuge.

Alice closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

=) =) =) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =) =) =)

„Alice." The woman heard her name, but didn't open her eyes. She was still sleeping, but concious and aware of her surroundings.

„Alice, Wake up!" Said the voice. It was smooth, calm, velvety... It was Cheshires!

She opened her eyes and saw him leaning down to her. „Are you alright Cheshire?" she asked timidly. He nodded and moved away from her.

The woman got up and streched, noticing Cheshire watching her with a wide grin.

„Like what you see Cheshire?"  
>His grin dropped and his cheeks turned bright pink. Alice giggled and started walking. Cheshire ran next to her. He was still blushing.<p>

=) =) =) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =) =) =)

„There's too many of them Cheshrie, go on! Save yourself!" Shouted Alice before she dodged an attack and hit the beast.

They were at the Mystic Cave. It was the place where they could get Rose Water. It seemed calm at first, but it wasn't. The cave was full of giant bee's and wasps! Nontheless, Cheshire got the Rose Water. Now all they had to do, is survive.

„Madness Alice, you are mad!" said Cheshire, clawing out a wasp's eye and finishing it off with a deadly blow to the head.

Cheshire chuckled at Alice's antics to get rid of him. No, he would not. He is loyal like a dog, brave like a tiger and more. He would not abandon Alice, his secret love and best friend.

„Cheshire! Behind you!" replied Alice, moving to another bee, after cutting down another one.

He leapt up and was almost hit by the wasp's poison. But he wasn't and quickly sliced off it's head, getting blood all over himself.

A scream made itself known in the echoing cave. His ears shifted to the source and his hearth stopped beating.  
>„A-Alice! ALICE!"<br>The woman was on the ground, covered in blood and about to get hit by a bee.

Cheshire acted fast. He attacked and attacked, wanting revenge for almost letting the bees and wasp's kill his beloved. He attacked and attacked, until he collapsed and screamed into the air. 

=) =) =) ~~~~~~~~~~ =) =) =)

Cheshire woke on soft grass. Outside too, he noted. _But we were in that cave..ALICE! _thought Cheshire. He looked next to him. And a relieved breath came out of him. She was fine, but still sleeping.

„How did we get outside?" he asked himself. All that he could remeber was attacking the enemies and then a bright flas of red, then blankness.

„What happened?" he asked himself once again. Fearing his own actions.

**Yup, quite short, I'm a bit busy with school, but I promise to post everyday from now on! BELIEVE IT! :D**


	7. A twist of fate

Authors note –

Oh boy, I've been getting such good response to this story, thanks Muffin and Elisa!

And here's some good news! I'm gonna update this story everyday! And I hope the chapters will be long, i'm not fond of short chapters, even though I make them sometimes.. :P

Anywayssss...

Pairing: Alice x Cheshire

Rating: T just to be safe.

Summary: What if Alice decided to stay in Wonderland? What would happen? My version of Alice: Madness Returns ending.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT** own Alice... *cries in a corner*

**Enjoy my peeps! **

Cheshire was confused, no..scratch that, **VERY** confused. He had no clue, how he and Alice got out from the cave, how he defeated those bees and wasp's. Heck, he was the one who knew everything, but now, he felt so clueless.

As he began to get up, he realized the vile with the Rose Water was clutched firmly in his hand. Thanks to that, he became even more confused.

A soft groan came from beside her. Alice stirred and shifted her position, absentmindedly moving closer to him.

An adorable smile formed from Cheshire's frown. _You are beautiful Alice _thought the Cat turned into a Humanoid.

He got up and stretched, feeling his bones click into their proper spots. Then he decided to wake Alice up.

Cheshire kneeled in front of the dark haired maiden and shook her from the shoulders, careful of his claws.

„Mmh, Cheshire.." groaned Alice, still quite sleepy. She yawned, rubbed her eyes and got up. Then the events, that happened in the cave came back to her mind. The woman sharply turned to Cheshire with wide eyes.

„W-What happened Cheshire?" asked Alice, feeling her curiosity getting the best of her.

Cheshire shook his head. „I don't know, I can't give you an anwser.."

Alice just smiled. „Well, I didn't know you had it in you." Seeing, that he was uncomfortable talking about the subject.

He looked at her, a little hurt that she though so of him, but seeing her mischievous smile and eyes, he caught on that it was a joke.

Cheshire walked next to her, so they could head to their next destination.

„Hehe, I'm hurt that you think so lowly of me." Said Cheshire.

Alice looked suprised. „N-No! I-I didn't mean it that way! I-"  
>Cheshire laughed. <em>His laugh is so adroable<em>...though Alice_._

„I was kidding Alice.."

And so they walked on, talking and laughing, enjoying themselves. It was one of those rare moments, that Alice and Cheshire felt quite comfortable, not feeling threatened by a new enemy.

„Umph, what is your favorite thing about Wonderland Cheshire?"

_You are, Alice..._

„Mmm, I can't tell you Alice, it's a secret." Said Cheshire, taking a bite of his apple.

While they were walking, they saw a garden of fruit and vegetables and took a couple. Needless to say, the owner was quite furious, but calmed down after getting an explanation.

„Well, then I won't tell mine!" replied Alice, also taking a bite of her chosen fruit; An apple. But a different colour. While Cheshire's was red, Alice's was green.

„I'll give you hint."

„And then i'll give you a hint."

They both smiled of their new game.

„It's alive and moves." Said Cheshire.

„Chessy, that's not helpful at all!"

„I did not say, that it would."

Alice frowned and thought hard.

„More hints Chessy?"

„Mm, it's not a male.."

_B-But...I'm the only female in Wodnerland! Unless, he is thinking of the Dutchess_! Alice though with fright.

„Mine is a male." Said Alice.

Cheshire stopped_. I_ _have to tell her! My hearth can't take it!_

Alice walked to him. _It's my chance to tell him!_

„Cheshire, y-you are my favorite.." admitted Alice.

„Alice, you are mine.." replied Cheshire.

They looked into eachother.

A mangy cat, that can turn into a humanoid and a deadly, dark haired maiden.  
>As if their faces had a mind of their own, the space between their lips was decreasing. Just as they touched...<p>

The earth under them collapsed and they fell.

„**Cheshire!"**

„**Alice!"**

Cheshire grabbed Alice's hand.

The couple fell into the blue light emitting from the earth.

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHA I'M EVIL! MWHAHAHA- *coughs*- God, how do evil people laugh like that? Anywayss...Didn't expect that didn't you? Welp, stay tuned! If I get some reviews today, I'll make the next chapter today!**


	8. Kiss Through Frozen Glass

Authors Note –

Thank you Hercules and Muffin! I would offer you a muffin, but I'm not gonna kill Muffin. I ain't no cannibal!

Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews! *feels loved*

Pairing: Alice x Cheshire

Rating: T just to be safe.

Summary: What if Alice decided to stay in Wonderland? What would happen? My version of Alice: Madness Returns ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice, you snooping lawyers.

**Enjoy mah peeps!**

Alice floated down to the solid ground. After falling, just when she and Cheshire...  
>Where is Cheshire anyways?<p>

Well, Alice and Cheshire lost eachother, they fell throught a thick bush of fog, so that was probably how they got split up.

Alice gathered herself and looked around her. Dark walls like a cave, but there were some crystals imbedded into the walls. The crystals glowed, thus giving off enough light to see around.

She saw two openings, but didn't know where either of them lead. So she took the one going to the west. After-all, it seemed the safest. 

After walking for a few minutes, the road lead Alice to a building. It felt..familiar somehow.  
>Then it hit her, it was her and her family's house!<br>She jogged to the front door and opened it. Inside, Alice's mother was drinking some tea while reading a book.

Alice's eyes were as wide, as the plates mother used to serve tea on. Seems like her mother noticed her prescence and was already hugging her.

„Oh Alice, you've come home!" She looked at Alice sweetly. Mother wasn't elaborating, where Alice had been.  
>„We've missed you so!"<p>

Alice only blinked, rooted to her spot. _No, they are not real, just illusions of my mind!_ Thought Alice.  
>She wanted to escape from the grasp of her so-called Mother, but it felt so nice, to be hugged, to be loved, to be somewhere, that you belong. That there is someone waiting for you.<br>So she embraced the unknow creature for now, trying to absorb in all the love she felt at that moment.

But dreams are crushed. Alice knew, they were enemies, so she swallowed her pain and took out her Blade.

„A-Alice! What are you doing with that? P-Put it away!"

Alice rammed the Blade into the faux mothers chest. It screamed and turned into dust. As did all of the others, much to Alice's displeasure.  
>Alice kept her tears at bay and kept walking. There wasn't much to do, but walk on and find Cheshire.<p>

She walked for an hour, maybe even more. Unaware where she was, she stopped in a glass room.

And then she heard a knock. On the other side of the glass was Cheshire! Alice ran to it and put her hands up to his, on the glass.

Then the tears came. She couldn't control them.

Alice pressed her lips to the glass, Cheshire doing the same.

A kiss through frozen glass.


	9. An Update :C

Hello..  
>It really has been a long time. I'M SO FREAKIN' SORRYY! Gosh, I hope someone is still reading this...<br>You all must be dissapointed in me. I wouldn't be suprised, if I had no reviewers left..

Anyways, the reason I haven't been updating/making new chapters, is that I just recently got a new laptop on my dad's birthday. And then rotten luck hit me. THIS LAPTOP DOESN'T HAVE WORD~! Microsoft Word is the programm I type with.

I'm saving up money, it's gonna take a lil' time, sionce I don't have a job.  
>I'm also going to look for other programs to type in. Maybe someone could reccommend me something?<p>

When i'm back, i'll make a FREAKING long chapter, wait, no, screw it, I'M GONNA WROTE A BOOK OF CHAPTERS FOR YOU!

(i'm writing this in Notepad.. =_=)

I seriously love you all, I'll be back!  
>Have an awesome day. I'LL BE FRIGGIN' BACK WITH A MILLIIIOOON CHAPTERS! <p>


	10. Teasers of Upcoming chapters

Heellloooo~!

Since i'm not officially back yet, I thought making a teaser ^^

And Elisa, I will never EVER abandon any of my stories.  
>I'll always finsih writing them.<p>

Pairing: Alice x Cheshire

Rating: T just to be safe.

Summary: What if Alice decided to stay in Wonderland? What would happen? My version of Alice: Madness Returns ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice

Chapter 10 teaser -

It burned the roof of her mouth. Then it tasted bitter.

But it had to be done. It was her final hope and chance.

The vile made Alice dizzy, her eyes foggy and her emotions numb. Just as she was falling towards the ground, Cheshire caught her.  
>He placed his head in the crook of her neck and whispered comforting words.<p>

It seemed to help, as her breath calmed down. Now that she had taken the vile, Alice had to find her body. All she hoped, was that she could do it.

Chapter 11 teaser -

She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. They weren't. Alice squeezed them shut and opened them again.  
>No.<br>He was still there. Still haunting her.

"I-It can't be! You are supposed to be dead!" stuttered Alice, taking a step back and almost falling over a chair.

"Well I'm backnow Alice, missed me?" His hallow smile made Alice shiver with disgust.  
> <p>


	11. The Time has Come

Pairing: Alice x Cheshire

Rating: T just to be safe.

Summary: What if Alice decided to stay in Wonderland? What would happen? My version of Alice: Madness Returns ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice, you snooping lawyers.

Enjoy mah peeps!

The sunrays were brushing against her cheeks. But how? Was she not in a cave? Underground?

Such were the musings of Alice.

She rubbed her eyes, and managed to open her hazy eyes. Clear blue sky, golden sun. Then she patted the grass next to her.

How?

Just as that thought ran through Alice's head, a figure caught her eyes.

She stood up and brushed off the dirt from her now tattered and torn dress. Whatever, it suited her, didn't it?

''I see you have awoken from your slumber.''

A little giggle came form Alice. Something, which we haven't heard in a long time.

Cheshire looked at her. He knew she would ask.

''Erm, Cheshire, how am I here?''

He smiled. Cheshire knows his Alice well. Then a deep blush dusted his cheeks.

''After we...'' he trailed off.

Alice too had tomato red face by now. It wasn't that they did not enjoy it, it was just... Well, to be blunt, they were too shy.

''I kind of...The glass just...Cracked..''

''Uhuh..''

Cheshire had mistaken that little uhuh as a dissapointment sound.

''B-But I have your required vile!'' Why did he stutter? It was not a part of his personality

Alice's eyes got as wide as saucers. Was she going to finally be able to get her body and stay forever?

''O-oh..''

Nobody had explained how it works, so she assumed she drinks the vile, get teleported back to the real world and then takes her body.

Nodding as thanks, Alice corked open the bottle and took a wiff of the smell. Ugh, the smell was enough to make her vomit.

Cheshire chuckled at her antics and gave her a small smile.

''Now or never Alice.'' said the woman to herself.

She placed the viles opening on her lips and took a big chug. The contents flowed down her throat, burning it as it goes along. But did she have a choice?

A wave of dizzyness hit her, and she was out like a light.

Then suddenly, there she was! Back at the orphanage!

A cold shiver ran down Alice s spine. It was still creepy.

''Focus'' muttered Alice.

''Oh I m sure you will'' said a voice.

That voice! She would know it anywhere!

''N-No!'' stuttered Alice ''Y-You should not be here!''

''Oh, but I am Alice!''

His evil laugh sent shivers of disgust throught her body.

He advanced infront of her, hands ready to grasp around her neck. To force the life out of her.

Alice had regained enough to dodge and escape. Then she turned around and rammed her Blade swiftly into his back. Black blood began to pour from the wound. Bumby fell to the ground, numb as a doll.

She took off to her room. With every step she took, it seemed like the hallways twisted and turned. Like a maze. A deadly one.

Rose thorns sprouted from the wall, making the hallway very narrow. The thorns pierced through her skin, reminding her the days of the Asylum. When the doctors injected medicine into her.

But blood did not spill from them. Alice never understood why.

For what seemed like eternety, Alice ran through the maze, looking for her room.

LOOK! THERE! IN THE DISTANCE! AT THE END ALICE! boomed Cheshire s voice loud and clear in her mind.

It was there!

The woman dashed to it with great speed, wainting to finish this once and for all!

That was, until...

''Aliceeee...'' teased a voice. A voice she knew too well for her liking.

The Jabberwocky.  
> <p>


	12. The Burning Memories

Authors note -

Ahhh, it feels so nice to write another chapter so soon. =^.^=

Muffin, Lot s will happen...MWAHAHAHAHAH (evil laugh) (Coughing) How do villans laugh like that? (Cough)

Pairing: Alice x Cheshire

Rating: T just to be safe.

Summary: What if Alice decided to stay in Wonderland? What would happen? My version of Alice: Madness Returns ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice.

Alice stood infront of the Jabberwocky, paralyzed.

He snarled at her.

What has happened to you Alice?

His disgusting voice.

What has happened to the madness consumed beast I once knew?

He teased her, pushing Alice to the limit.

The Alice I knew would of attacked at first sight, diving into things and being rash.

Since when has she been like that!

What s happened to you Alice?

He inquired in such a tone, as he would attack as soon as she would anwser.

So she took action.

She grew up! yelled Alice and jumped to his face, Hobby Horse appearing just in time to smash his face in.

A graceful land, and Alice heard a satisfying crack ring throught the thick air, signaling it was a good time to run, as he would need to fix himself.

The Jabberwocky watched with his twisted jaw, as Alice took off to the door. He quickly snapped it back into place and dashed to stop Alice.

But he was too late. She already had a hand on the doorknob.

Alice smirked at him and opened the door.

A bright light engulfed her. Where was she?

Mummy!

Who said that?

Daddy!

The fire!

Mummy, Daddy!

The little girl quckly ran to her parents door, ignoring the flames around her.

Mummy! Daddy!

Run! Save yourself child! Came a reply from the door.

The girl tried to twist the knob open, but let go if it immedietly. The flames had made it hot as boiling water.

She slid down to the ground and cried.

Alice! Go!

She didn t want to. She wanted to be with her family.

The girl rushed off to her sisters room, Lizzie.

Lizzie!

No reply, she tried to open the door, but the same was with the know. It was too hot.

The flames were consuming the house in such a rate, that if Alice wanted to survive, she had to jump out of the window.

A last glance at their family picture.

She used a chair to smash the glass and grabbed her teddy from her room.

Taking a plunge of fate, Alice jumped out, into the soft and fluffy snow.

She saw a man escaping, their family house key in hand!

She vowed to avenge her family, and closed her eyes as the paramedics and people arrived to aid the little girl known as Alice.  
>Alice watched the flames eat her family, and quickly turned her head away.<p>

A wave of guilt washed over her. She vowed even harder, to kill the man, who caused this.

A short one, sorry. I m having my room re-done, and there s such a mess here, that I cannot concentrate for the life of me. ^^ 


	13. A new chance, a new beginning

Authors Note -

Not much to say. Enjoy this chapter, which was a long term project for me.

_The soft, fluffy snow lifted into the air, turning into bouncy clouds. So light, so pure. Was it not?_

_She's drifting in the sky. A weightless sipher._

_The forever-blue sky reminded her of the Card Castle. Oh how she missed jumping on those delicate clouds._

_Is everything reminding her of Wonderland now? Where was she anyways? A border between reality and fiction?_

_Where ever she was, she would get back home. It was a promise just as a vow._

Alice's feet touched the cloud. It was like the Card Castle. But she knew this was artificial. Fake, not real. She's been warned of the dangers. She knew.

White fluffy clouds glided idly across the beautiful baby blue sky. The sun beats down through the clouds.

And this beautiful scene is corrupted by a train. A flamelashing train with the fires of hell behind it.

It glides over the clouds, making the sky, clouds and everything around it orange or red.

But Alice is calm. On the outside. On the inside, she's getting a bit nervous. It was the train, that corrupted her mind in the first place.

Bad memories surrounded her. The sky turned an ashy black colour. The cursed train raced past her, setting fire to her dress.

The flames turned her dress into a long ball gown. All black, decorated with a bow on the back, a corset, sleevles and a long skull necklace to complete it all.

A true queen of madness and destruction.

Alice's eyes glazed over. Her pupils dissapeared. She'd lost control. Or?

Dark cards made a path to a dark castle. Too similair to the Queen of Hearts castle. As soon as she stepped in the castle, red, slimy tentacles wrapped around her and brought her to a throne. Excatly as the Queen of Heart's one.

The tentacles lifted Alice up. The brought her over the throne, and gently placed her on it.

The tentacles slithered back into the wall, leaving Alice alone in the throne room.

She looked like a queen. A true queen of madness and destruction.

_Aliceeeeee...What have you done?_ Said a voice.

_Aliceee...Wake up.. _It grew louder.

Then, the womans eyes fluttered open.

She saw charming, glacier gold eyes.

''Cheshire..'' muttered Alice. She lifted her head, and hugged him. Alice tightly cuddled him, ready to open up a new chapter of her life book, in her home, with her friends and lover.


End file.
